Cute British boy gets gangbanged by guys with nice abs
by Dildo-kun 2.0
Summary: Arthur no soporta que los insectos maltraten sus flores, Trata de librarse de ellos pero nada termina bien. Basado en algo que le paso a mi abuelito cuando era niño. ArthurxHormigas. En serio.


Arthur caminaba por su jardín, disfrutando la tranquilidad y asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden.

''Todo se ve en orden'' Se dijo asimismo. ''Excepto esta, Qué pasa?''

Arthur notó una flor que se veía bastante marchita, cuando la reviso bien noto que el tallo estaba siendo comido por un grupo de hormigas.

''!'' Arthur exclamo. Quitando bruscamente a las hormigas del tallo.

''Ohh, que desastre...''

Arthur estaba molesto. Así que tuvo una idea; encogería a las hormigas al tamaño de hormigas al punto en que las hormigas sean microscópicas y sean imposibles de ver. Osease, encoger a la hormiga al tamaño que para ella fuese del tamaño de una hormiga.

Era el plan perfecto.

Tomó todas las hormigas que pudo en su mano, y rápidamente saco su barita con la otra. Desgraciadamente Arthur tiene una muy mala puntería, causando que en lugar de darle a una de las hormigas se diese a si mismo en un punto blanco en su mano.

Arthur se encogió.

''oh shit'' Dijo Arthur, al notar que se había encogido.

De pronto escucho unos crujidos entre el césped.

Arthur trató de sacar su barita en modo de defensa, pero no la tenia.

Entonces de entre el césped aparecieron las hormigas de hace unos momentos.

''Serán las hormigas de hace poco?'' Se pregunto a si mismo.

Arthur estaba aterrado, y si las hormigas le habían guardado rencor? las hormigas sabían lo que era el rencor? Arthur se quedo tieso.

Las hormigas entonces se le acercaron a Arthur, tirándose sobre el y haciendo que cayera en el proceso.

''¿!Q-que hacen!?''

Las hormigas le arrancaban la ropa a Arthur, dejando expuestas sus partes intimas. Le quitaron parte de la camisa que tenia puesta también, y comenzaron a lamer y morder sus pezones.

''¡No, Deténganse! Eso duele! Aléjense de mi, esto se siente asqueroso!'' Arthur exclamo. Asqueado por el asco.

Una de las hormigas se acercó a la expuesta parte trasera de Arthur dejándolo boca abajo.

Arthur estaba sorprendido, no sabía que las hormigas tenían pene, creía que todas eran lesbianas. Pero bueno, se aprende algo nuevo cada día no?

''¡No Espera! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡ESPERA!''

Antes de que Arthur se diera cuenta todas las hormigas ya habían cambiado su posición, todas ellas sacando sus penes.

''¡NO! ¡Aléjense de mi, ya no quiero más esto!''

Pero no importaba cuanto suplicase, o cuanto les dijera. Sin dar ninguna advertencia, las hormigas penetraron a Arthur.

''¡NO SE MUEVAN! ¡DUELE! ¡ME VAN A ROMPER ME PUEDO MORIR POR ESTO!'' Cuando Arthur dijo esto recordó 2 guys 1 horse.

Una de las hormigas sobrantes acerco su falo a la boca de Arthur, este se musito pero se vio forzado a aceptarlo.

''Hmm!'' Es todo lo que Arthur pudo decir en ese momento.

Las estocadas de las hormigas eran cada vez más fuertes, entonces se detuvieron bruscamente. Corriéndose dentro de Arthur y dejando sus huevecillos dentro de su recto y boca.

Arthur pudo sentir como estaba a punto de ahogarse. Pero se alivio un poco por que esto significaba que se había acabado.

O por lo menos eso creía el, puesto que había llegado otro grupo de hormigas, intentando dejar más huevecillos en el recto de Arthur.

''AGH! NO POR FAVOR ESPEREN! LO SIENTO! POR FAVOR PERDONENME! ¡DEJENME IR!''

Pero las hormigas solo seguían llenándolo con sus huevecillos. Esto continúo por mucho tiempo, tanto que ni el mismo supo cuanto. Tomaban turnos entre ellas para dejar sus huevos. No le dieron ni un segundo para descansar, estaba exhausto. Pero aun no terminaba, lo peor estaba por venir.

O mejor dicho por venirse jaja ;D like si entendieron.

''Mi estomago... ¡Algo se esta moviendo y me duele!'' Arthur entro en pánico por el repentino dolor.

Entonces Arthur se dio cuenta de lo salía de su recto era una hormiga 'bebé'. Muchas más comenzaron a salir, estas se esparcían por todo el cuerpo de Arthur, mientras que el al no poder soportar lo que veía vomitó sobre simismo. Fue así cuando Arthur callo en cuenta de que lo estaban usando como incubadora.

En todos sus años de vida esto era lo mas asquerosamente innecesario y grotesco que pudo haber visto. Sin contar con que el semen de hormiga apestaba horrible.

Pero antes de que Arthur pudiese reaccionar o hacer otra cosa, una de las hormigas metió su pene en la boca de Arthur, dejando así aun más huevecillos. Y con esto otro grupo de hormigas, que dejaba huevecillos.

Sinceramente, Arthur nunca se había sentido tan humillado.

Varios días pasaron así. Innumerables cantidades de ellas dejaban sus huevecillos diariamente. Y el solo podía seguir dándolos a luz sin tener ni un segundo de descanso.

''Solo esperen cuando vuelva a la normalidad... Eh?''

Un ciempiés.

''¡NO! ¡ESTO YA ES DEMACIADO!''

Y así, día con día un nuevo insecto aprecio. No tenía ninguna forma de escapar y la poca fuerza que tenia no le bastaba. Todos dejaban sus huevecillos en el.

''Ahora que lo pienso, no eh visto a Arthur-san últimamente. Usted no lo habrá visto?'' Kiku estaba un poco preocupado.

''Eh? no, no lo se''

''Bueno... seguro que el esta bien pero, tengo un mal presentimiento.''

''No te preocupes, seguramente salio a buscar algo. Con eso del Armagedon.'' Alfred respondió, despreocupado.

''Supongo que tiene razón, eso suena a Arthur-san. Aunque si era para eso me pudo preguntar a mi…''

_Debido al agotamiento extremo Arthur murió después de 2 meses._

_FIN_

Perdónenme por mis pecados. Intente hacer lo más coshino que pude por falta de moral. Cuando escribí esto me dio diarrea entonces me duele mucho el ano.

**Feliz año nuevo! **


End file.
